


Mamihlapinatapai

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [23]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapai significa "una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> El artículo mencionado en este fanfic realmente existe, fue como descubrí la existencia de esta palabra casi impronunciable.

Sentada cómodamente con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, sintió sus tensos hombros relajarse por primera vez en el día. Una copa de vino en la mesa central del salón frente a ella, su líquido rojo tiñendo la superficie sobre la que reposaba por efecto de la luz danzante, susurraba dulces palabras en el oído de la forense para que bebiera de él.

Sin poder resistirse, Maura se inclinó lo suficiente como para rodear con su mano la base de la copa y dar un profundo sorbo. El sabor afrutado estalló en su lengua, aturdiéndola con la intensidad con la que inundó sus papilas gustativas, borrachas por la riqueza y variedad de tonos que se iban desarrollando con cada movimiento del vino en su boca. Se deslizaba sedoso como el terciopelo, jugoso como un mordisco a un melocotón en el punto perfecto de maduración. Cálido, bajó por su garganta al tragar y despertó a las mariposas que reposaban tranquilamente en su estómago.

Asintió, satisfecha, e hizo una nota mental para recordar hacérselo probar a Jane y Angela la próxima vez que tuvieran una "noche de chicas", como a la rubia le gustaba llamarlas.

La rigidez que la había tenido funcionando desde las seis de la mañana se disipó, no más que vapor en el aire. El calor de la leña ardiendo a plena fuerza tras el cristal protector de la chimenea llegaba a ella y la envolvía con tanto cariño como el beso de una madre antes de ir a dormir. No es que Maura tuviera suficiente datos para comparar ambas experiencias, dado que Constance jamás había sido el tipo de madre que se preocupaba de que estuviera bien tapada con las mantas o se tomaba unos minutos de su trabajo para leerle un cuento. Sin embargo, la forense se sentía lo suficientemente atrevida como para arriesgarse con esa comparación a pesar de la falta de evidencia. Quizá no lo hubiera vivido en primera persona pero había leído múltiples declaraciones que lo describían al detalle y que empleaba como base.

Sin más luz que la proporcionada por el fuego, la rubia se permitió a sí misma un nuevo trago de vino. Solo uno más. Solo para quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que trajo consigo el darse cuenta de que estaba sola en viernes por la noche, sin más compañía que la suya propia. Se merecía la oportunidad de olvidar la helada presencia de la soledad sentada a su lado en el sillón, en el hueco que normalmente solía ocupar la detective.

Recuperó el iPad que había dejado abandonado, su pantalla volviendo a la vida y arruinando la suave atmósfera en la que se había sumido. Bajó la intensidad del brillo para que no le dolieran los ojos y cerró la página que tenía abierta. Se había acabado el comprar zapatos o cualquier porquería impulsivamente. ¿De qué servía llenar su casa de cosas que jamás de los jamases iba a usar? ¿De qué servía gastar dinero inútilmente cuando podría invertirlo en proyectos más satisfactorios, personalmente hablando?

Mientras esperaba a que Facebook procesase su contraseña y la dejase entrar en su cuenta, vagó por los diferentes artículos médicos y forenses que tenía marcados como favoritos para leerlos en su tiempo libre. Ahora era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro de las múltiples noches que pasaba en una casa vacía.

Cuando la página por fin cargó, lo primero con lo que tropezó fue con un post al que Jane le había dado me gusta. Sin poder contenerse, Maura echó un vistazo a la hora: nueve y cuarto. No necesitó mirar el reloj para saber que eso había sido unos cinco minutos atrás. Suspiró, el mordisco de la rabia que llevaba enlatada en su interior siendo aplacado por la voz que siempre salía en defensa de la morena. Sí, podía ser un error de la Red, podía ser que Jane hubiera recorrido su perfil desde el móvil mientras esperaba a que se hiciera la cena, podía ser que Casey se hubiera retrasado y la morena hubiera necesitado algo con lo que entretenerse… Podían ser muchas cosas, pero ninguna hacía que la sensación de ser el segundo plato se suavizara. En cuanto el militar aparecía por el umbral de la puerta, parecía que absorbía la completa atención de la detective. Ni su madre, ni el trabajo, ni Maura. Nadie más que él existía.

Y Maura tragaba y se aguantaba. Y Maura sonreía y acogía a Jane cuando Casey volvía a marcharse. Y Maura ofrecía su hombro para que su mejor amiga llorara en él. Y Maura tenía paciencia y escuchaba todas las quejas que no existían mientras el militar estaba en Boston.

Pero quizá, y solo quizá, Maura se estaba cansando de eso. Quizá, y solo quizá, Maura quería algo más,  _necesitaba_  algo más.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin fuerzas ni ganas de calentarse la sangre pensando en lo que ya tenía de forma constante en la punta de la lengua. Todos los días. A todas horas. De modo que bajó la vista y tocó con la yema del dedo brevemente sobre el enlace que le había gustado a la morena. Una página en blanco saltó en la pantalla, cinco segundos más tarde se convirtió en un blog viajero. Sorprendida, la forense bajó hasta encontrar el título del artículo:

 **"** **30 palabras concisas, útiles, y que no existen en inglés (Parte I),** por Matías Callone."

_Interesante._

«Por ejemplo, los esquimales tienen una palabra para cada tipo de hielo. O los árabes tienen una palabra para cada parte de un camello. Lo cual es muy lógico. Pero en la lista a continuación, hay palabras que designan momentos, sensaciones o situaciones, que jamás se me habría ocurrido resumir en una palabra. Por otra parte, resultan palabras muy útiles (no siempre, pero sí que podrían ser muy útiles en situaciones particulares), y casi todas, no tienen su equivalente en inglés, o son difíciles de traducir:

**1\. Schlimmbesserung (Alemán)**

Eso de introducir una mejora que termina empeorando las cosas. Schlimm es un adjetivo que significa "malo", mientras que besserung significa mejora. Una "mejora mala"…literalmente.

**2\. Mokita (tribus Kiriwina)**

Me encanta (a riesgo de ser insistente). Utilizado por las tribus de la isla  **Kiriwina** , parte de las Islas Trobriand, designa "aquella verdad que todo el mundo sabe pero nadie habla", lo que se dice, un secreto a voces.

**3\. Wanderlust (Alemán)**

**Wanderlust**  proviene del alemán y es la suma de deseo + caminar. Pero la traducción sería "un fuerte deseo por conocer y explorar el mundo". La palabra, está incorporada al inglés, y de hecho está bastante difundida. Así que si sentimos ganas de recorrer el mundo, lo que sentimos, no es ni más ni menos que wanderlust…

**4\. Fernweh. (Alemán)**

Es también una palabra más contemporánea en la línea de wanderlust, que literalmente, significa dolor por no presenciar "lugares distantes", lo contrario de sentir nostalgia por el terruño cuando estamos lejos. Si es que hasta parece un tanto enredado. Fernweh está relacionado con ese deseo de explorar, pero designa a ese sentimiento de sentir nostalgia por aquello que está lejos y que anhelamos conocer.

**5\. Mamihlapinatapai (Yagan)**

Tristemente, una palabra que no escucharemos en uso, porque pertenece al idioma de los indígenas Yámanas de Tierra del Fuego, de los cuales hoy ya no quedan hablantes y que en un futuro, no tendrán descendencia pura. Sin embargo, es un registro de la que ha ganado el récord Guinness como la palabra más concisa del mundo.  **Mamihlapinatapai**  significa " _una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar"._ Vamos, esa sensación-momento que todos pasamos, al menos en algún "ratico" de la vida, que tantas poesías habrá generado, pero que los yámanas resumieron con precisión.»

Mamihlapinatapai. Mentiría si dijera que no conocía la sensación que describía. ¡Demonios, esa palabra podía resumir básicamente su vida y no saltarse ni un solo detalle! Maura dejó de leer y permitió que su mente vagara hasta los rincones oscuros, aquellos donde guardaba todo aquello con lo que no quería, o no sabía cómo, lidiar.

Destapó la caja de Pandora.

Revivió, una a una, todas aquellas veces que se había comunicado con Jane simplemente con una mirada. Un cruce con aquellos ojos marrón chocolate ya bastaba, en la mayoría de los casos, para saber qué engranajes estaban girando dentro de su cabeza, o qué estaba pensando en ese preciso momento. Era una cualidad que les había venido muy bien cuando estaban rodeadas de gente y no querían que nadie más participara en una broma interna o supieran que  _ellos_ eran la broma.

Recordó cada vez que tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo en los ojos de la detective, de que eran un pozo sin fondo en el que la forense cada vez estaba más hundida, con paredes lisas y sin nada a lo que agarrarse para mantenerse a flote. Unas arenas movedizas en las que, cada intento por librarse de ellas hacía que Maura terminara más al fondo. Una espiral llena de millones de emociones que duraban apenas unas fracciones de segundo y la hacían girar sobre sí misma hasta que perdía el sentido de la orientación y todo lo que podía sentir a su alrededor era Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane y Jane. Y quizá era consciente de que debía apartar la mirada porque llevaba unos cinco minutos observando a la detective fijamente y ya rozaba la línea de lo incómodo y raro, pero no era capaz. Porque Jane, Jane, Jane y Jane. Y quizá sabía que había gente a su alrededor que podían notar la forma en la que bebía los vientos por la morena, pero nunca antes algo le había importado menos. Porque Jane, Jane, Jane y Jane.

Entonces rememoró esas miradas furtivas, miradas robadas mientras la otra estaba ocupada y no se daba cuenta. El batir de las mariposas en su estómago, ojos recorriendo cada centímetro del rostro de la detective para grabar a fuego hasta la mínima expresión, el mínimo gesto, la mínima mueca; archivado todo en su Diccionario Particular de Interpretación Facial de Jane Rizzoli. Un fugaz vistazo en el que sus ojos lo decían todo y nada, pero que pocas veces llegaba a la receptora porque siempre escogía el momento oportuno para que pasara desapercibido. Y puede ser que a veces se lamentase por no tener el valor suficiente para agarrar a la morena de las mejillas y forzarla a mirarla fijamente mientras le gritaba que la quería, que puede que ya no fuera amistad por su parte, que se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta.

Como dijo John Green, se había enamorado de ella como cuando te quedas dormido. Primero, lentamente, quitando cada capa y descubriendo una nueva faceta que Jane ocultaba del mundo para evitar ser juzgada, para evitar ser dañada. Luego, de golpe, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una mañana se había despertado con la detective durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado y había admitido que eso que se agitaba en su pecho no era normal para ser mejores amigas y  _solo_  mejores amigas.

Y Maura tragaba sus propios sentimientos y se aguantaba. Y Maura sonreía y acogía a Jane cuando el hombre de turno se marchaba de su vida. Y Maura ofrecía su hombro para que su mejor amiga llorara en él. Y Maura tenía paciencia y escuchaba todas las quejas.

Y Maura sentía que su corazón se llenaba un poquito más y se rompía un poquito más cada vez.

Y ya no era quizá, y solo quizá; era una constatación firme de que Maura se estaba cansando de eso. Maura quería algo más,  _necesitaba_  algo más.

Pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Jane. No sabía cómo decirle que su amistad, esa que cambió su vida para mejor en todos los aspectos posibles, esa que la ha hecho tan feliz, esa que nunca creyó no fuera bastante; era la causa de todos sus tormentos. Porque tenía a Jane y no la tenía.

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron abruptamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó, cayendo en la realidad igual que si hubiera saltado desde un avión. Cuando se repitió la misma sucesión de golpes apurados, la forense se convenció de que no lo había soñado y estaba pasando de verdad. Extrañada, miró la hora antes de dejar el iPad sobre la mesa y levantarse: las diez menos cuarto.

No esperaba a nadie, pero menos aún a quién estaba al otro lado, en el porche, las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo, los dedos retorciéndose nerviosamente. Un intento de sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, pero se quedó en eso, un intento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Maura con un poco más de brusquedad de la que tenía intención.

Jane se encogió como si las palabras de la rubia tuvieran presencia física y acabaran de darle un empujón.

\- ¿No tenías una cena con Casey? – El nombre del militar dejó un sabor amargo en su boca y la forense deseó tener la copa de vino a medio terminar en la mano para ahogarlo en alcohol.

\- Yo… Em, la cancelé – murmuró la morena.

Maura fue consciente por primera vez de que no la estaba mirando a los ojos, sino a un punto un poco más arriba de ellos, un punto de su frente de forma que parecía que sí cuando no. Frunció el ceño, con la sensación de que se había saltado una gran parte de la historia y había aterrizado en el final.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?

Entonces la mirada de Jane cayó con toda su fuerza sobre la forense. La respiración se atascó en su garganta, todo su cuerpo le pidió a gritos que diera un paso atrás y cerrara la puerta pero estaba paralizada, sumergida, atrapada en las arenas movedizas, dando vueltas vertiginosamente en la espiral de emociones que mostraban los ojos de la morena.

Porque Jane le dijo con solo una mirada que había sido consciente de cada vez que Maura se perdía en ella, de que no le molestaba que estuvieran cinco minutos mirándose fijamente. Sabía que lo primero que buscaba la forense al entrar a una habitación era a ella, y dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos tropezaban, sin importar cuán lejos estuvieran o cuánta gente las rodeara. Había visto la forma en la que la miraba, como si sostuviera todo su mundo en el puño. Había captado esas declaraciones de amor que se suponía que debían haber pasado desapercibidas.

Y por fin Maura dejó de tragarse sus sentimientos y aguantarse.

Y por fin Maura dejó de sentir que su corazón se rompía un poco más.

Porque Jane le dijo con solo una mirada que la tenía. La tenía en todos los aspectos posibles, habidos y por haber. Era suya, lo había sido, por mucho tiempo.


End file.
